Chrysalism
by SimplyDelacour
Summary: After a fight with friends, because of her newfound friendships, Hermione Granger leaves Britain, in hopes to find a happy ending. When her father-in-law is held in prison for unjustified reasons, it time for her to return. POST-HOGWARTS
1. Prologue

**Ello, ello, ello! I have been gone for the longest of times, but now I'm back and with a new story? I don't know I've been meaning to write something like this in a long time, I haven't seen a lot of them around, but hey I thought why not trying yourself. You have a small platform, but you can still try. So here I found myself, writing this very long prologue. Hopefully you read all of it, because what happens after this prologue will be explained in the following chapter ;).**

 **For now enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so obviously I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

 **Chrysalism**

 **Prologue**

She had felt almost completely alone after the Battle of Hogwarts. That must have been the main reason why she had accepted being Ron's girlfriend two weeks after the Battle. Looking back on it now, she didn't know what she had been thinking. Ron had just lost his brother, and she had just lost her parents.

She didn't doubt, in her mind, that she needed help. She hated being in crowded places, she was bothered by how the people around her tried to ignore the fact that nothing had changed, especially when Fred's chair was always empty. She preferred to be in her room, curled up in her bed, reading about someone who was trying so desperately to find his or her happy ending.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry always made an effort to bring her downstairs for dinner, which was always loud, much to her dislike. She hadn't touched her wand ever since she had set it down on her drawer in the Burrow. She didn't like it when Ron would come and ask her if she was okay. She hated being asked that, she was skinnier, paler than usual. It was obvious that she wasn't.

Two months after the Battle, she began scratching her arm, the arm where her "mudblood" scar should have been, but thanks to Madame Pomfrey's skillful magic, she has nothing but a memory of it. Her scratching had come to the point where there were scratch marks on her skin. Of course nobody noticed, she always kept it hidden with a long sleeve or sweater.

Six months after the Battle, the Hogwarts renovations began, and Hermione stayed in her room. Harry had asked to consult with her, but she had denied talking to him about Hogwarts, she wanted to prevent herself from thinking about that place, for as long as possible.

She and Ron had started talking more and had come to the stage in their relationship where they were starting to go to the next step. Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew Ron was only using her to get his "relief." She knew about his escapades to Lavender Brown's hospital room, where she was still healing from the werewolf bite.

Three months later, Harry and Ron had accepted their positions as aurors and had begun their very short training. Being the war heros, they were, they didn't need much training. A short while after that, the whole house had become lit up with the news that Harry and Ginny were to get married. Much to Hermione's relief, they didn't have a date set, but they knew it wouldn't be in the upcoming months.

Harry had begun looking for cottages in small wizarding neighbourhoods in Scotland, somewhere far away from the loudness, that was London.

Exactly a year after the Battle, the Hogwarts letters were sent out and Hermione got hers. She had gotten Head Girl duty. She had debated about going back, back to Hogwarts. It was filled with both memorable and terrifying memories. After hearing that Ginny was planning on returning, she sent her acceptance letter, but declining the Head Girl duty. If she were to return, she didn't need another job, being back there. Ron and Harry weren't returning, they had just begun their Auror jobs, a week before the letters came.

Now, she stood in the empty room, that had once been her hiding place, her trunks filled with books, robes, quills, anything that you would need to survive the school year, or at least the first semester. She wore black jeans, a white tank top, and a black cardigan. Her loose curls fell over her shoulders hugging her face. Besides the obvious lack of food, she was still beautiful.

She didn't bother going downstairs and saying goodbye, grabbing her trunks she disapparated to Platform 9 ¾, which at the moment was completely empty, except for one family. One family that had also been through a lot, but she hadn't heard off until now. Narcissa Malfoy was hugging Draco, while Lucius stood protectively behind them, making sure that no one was coming. They all met her eye as she stood there, looking back. She loaded her things, giving them a small nod, and got into the train. Hermione could understand them. She knew if she had been in their position, she too would have done anything to keep her family safe.

She didn't immediately get into a compartment, she walked around looking to see if anything had changed. Absolutely nothing had changed. Everything was exactly the same. She finally decided to get into one as people began coming.

She almost gasped when he came in, pulling the blinds down after locking the door. She didn't know if to be afraid and scream for help or sit there and wait for whatever is to come. Like the idiot, and ill minded she was, she stayed there. _And_ he just sat there as well, reading a book in his lap, the blinds closed, nobody to disrupt them. She curled up in a ball, watching London fade away behind them as the train started. She didn't know exactly when, but she had fallen asleep.

When she woke up, she expected to have a neck ache, but instead she found herself, comfortable spread on her side of the compartment, a quilt covering her. It wasn't until then that she noticed, it was pretty cold for the summer. Draco still sat next to the compartment door, looking at his wand, the tip of it glowing.

Hermione laid there, hoping he didn't notice she was awake. "I know you're awake," he said, but didn't move towards her, instead he sat there looking at his wand.

To her relief, there was a slight tapping at the window. She sat up to see Ron's new owl, Crane, a letter tied to his leg. She opened the compartment window and it flew into the compartment, the letter landing on her lap. Crane didn't wait for the her response to the letter, instead it spread it's wings and left the compartment with a little hoot.

Hermione ignored Draco Malfoy's stare as she opened the letter.

 _Mione,_

 _I know it's been hard for both of us this past year. I've been busy with my Auror training and you've been busy doing your stuff._

 _I just feel that our relationship isn't going anywhere and that it would be better if we saw other people at the moment. I don't want to end our relationship on a bad foot, but I feel that it would be best if I told you the truth. I've been visiting Lavender at St. Mungo's and I think we're going somewhere. You have been an amazing person and there will be no one like you ever in my life again, but I need to move on. I hope you do as well._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Ron_

Hermione rolled her eyes. She wasn't annoyed or mad, least of all sad. She was relieved. Now she didn't have to worry about Ron, about writing to him, and lying that everything was great and cheerful at Hogwarts.

She looked up and saw that Draco has returned to looking at his wand, nothing interesting. She sat down and wrapped the quilt around her shoulders, snuggling into it.

The train ride soon ended and he left. He didn't bid farewell, he didn't look at her as he left. Hermione was completely in awe. This had been the longest she had been in a room with Draco Malfoy, and they hadn't fought.

She got off the train quickly putting on her robes and went out to where Ginny and Luna were waiting for her. Ginny gave her a nervous smile, as if she knew what Ron had said in the letter. Luna gave her a small hug. "Ready?" Ginny asked. Hermione gave her a small nod as she pulled on her robe, becoming cold.

They got into the carriages and headed to Hogwarts. Hogwarts looked as if nothing had happened, as if a battle hadn't taken place there. Sitting down in the Great Hall, she felt ill, and she could see in her fellow classmates that they too felt the same.

McGonagall had arranged for the returning 7th years, technically 8th years, to have their own table for themselves. There were in a round table, sixteen of them; five Slytherins, four Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, and six Gryffindors. Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Padma. As they sat down in the round table, she felt her stomach flip as she saw Fred's name engraved on the seat before her. The date of his birth to the date of his death. Ginny too saw his name, but ignored it and sat down.

There it was again, the thing Hermione hated the most. She hated that people ignored the fact that the person they had loved so dearly was dead, gone forever, and was never to been alive again.

It wasn't much longer before McGonagall, the new Headmistress took the head of the Great Hall. "Welcome, both new and returning students. I am happy to say that Hogwarts has finally returned to its former glory. At the moment we are still going through some changes. The years will be much larger in this generation of Hogwarts students, we will have students doing house interactions to help with the peace between house. Nonetheless, we still will have our Quidditch games and house cup. This year we will be having a group of eighth years. Several of our former students have either moved on to careers and others have long passed."

Hermione didn't finish hearing the speech, she didn't have much interest in it either way. She had looked around for a split second, and his eyes had been the thing that caught her attention. He hadn't been turned around, trying to look at the Headmistress, or at least pretend that he was. He was looking at her. Not with the hate he had the previous years. They were curious, looking at her, searching for something, something that was long gone.

After McGonagall had finished, the feast began. The students surrounding her dug right into the feast, Hermione slowly grabbed a piece of chicken and some mashed potatoes. She forced the mashed potatoes down her throat...mashed potatoes had been one of the few things she had, had to eat when she was with Ron and Harry, horcrux hunting. She was tired of them, but nothing else looked more appetizing.

She could feel Ginny's worried eyes on her as she slowly bit into her chicken. She held herself from looking up and rolling her eyes at her.

After the feast finished, McGonagall dismissed everyone except the 'eighth' years. Everyone made their way towards McGonagall. Hermione didn't know exactly why Ginny was among them. She had slightly overheard the fact that she was returning but as an eight year. McGonagall gave them all a warm smile as they stopped in front of her.

"I'm so happy to see you here this day. Not many of your fellow classmates have decided to return to Hogwarts and finish their education. I know several of them were offered jobs and internships at high classed offices. Yet here you are, sixteen of you have decided to return. You will all be sharing one common room in the Northern Tower," McGonagall said. Everyone had confused expressions. She had never heard of a Northern Tower in her six years in Hogwarts. Seeing their confused faces she continued. "It was a new addition we added to Hogwarts when we were remodeling it. I know several of you have seen it but have not known the name for it. All of you will get your own headquarters in this tower. Hopefully you will encourage the younger years to have house unity by getting along...all of you."

Hermione could see Seamus and Dean glaring at Draco who was doing absolutely nothing to them. Hermione knew Ron and Harry had something to do about this, but she left it alone.

Hermione didn't pay much attention after that. Instead she stayed all the way in the back of the crowd as they walked towards the Northern Tower. Everyone was in front of her, chatting their time away. Hermione, on the other hand, began to scratch her arm unconsciously as they walked past several corridors. The corridors she had once considered home, but was nothing but more than an old castle and a nightmare.

Hermione jogged up to the rest of her fellow classmates as they stood in front of a portrait of Albus Dumbledore's portrait. Hermione was confused, shouldn't he be in the Headmistress office? "I should be Miss Granger, but I insisted to be placed here for the remainder of your stay, all of yours."

After that brief moment with Dumbledore, Hermione didn't remember what happened. She only remembered being assigned her room, saying goodnight to Ginny and departing for the night. She didn't pay any attention to the room she had been assigned. She slowly climbed out of her clothes and into the four poster bed, the comfortable sheets hugging her body and as she sunk under the sheets, and tears silently slid down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying. There was just a heavy weight on her chest that made her want to curl into a ball, scream her head off and cry her eyes out.

* * *

 **Fall**

Hermione begun the year off as smoothly as it could be. Ginny sat down next to her in most of her classes which they shared with several seventh years much to everyone's disappointment. It didn't take much for the rivalry between the seventh and eighth years to begin. The first official duel was between Seamus and a seventh year Gryffindor who made it very clearly to everyone that the eighth years weren't wanted, even if they had saved the wizarding community.

McGonagall, as expected, wasn't pleased. She gave both men detention for the rest of the semester giving everyone else, who had the brilliant idea of dueling in the corridors, to not do so. Hermione stayed cleared of most of the drama. Padma and Ginny's relationship blossomed into something Hermione grew to appreciate. Ginny needed a friend to actually care about wedding ideas. She grew isolated from Ginny and began shutting herself in her room once more. She did her homework, but she didn't care much about studying ahead. Instead she spent evenings in her room, sleeping most of the time, her grades weren't the lowest they have ever been, but they weren't to standard like the previous years.

After a while Ginny left her and Hermione went to sit at the back of the room while Ginny and Padma quietly spoke about wedding plans during class, something Hermione couldn't bare anymore.

A week before Halloween, Hermione was walking up her stairs to her bedroom when she heard people talking in the common room. She wouldn't have cared if she hadn't found the conversation somewhat interesting.

"Harry is thinking about taking a week off before Christmas to come here, so that we can have some wedding planning alone without my mum butting in," Ginny said.

"Awww, that's sweet of him. Have you decided on a date then?" Padma asked.

"Yes! Well Harry wanted something clothes to his birthday, but not on it. It's confusing how his mind works sometimes. So we decided on July 21st. It's going to be perfect! The flowers would have already blossomed and it would be beautiful to have a garden wedding like the one we had talked about a few weeks ago," Ginny said, excitedly.

"Have you decided on your court?" Padma asked. Hermione knew why she was asking. Hermione wasn't surprised when Ginny said what Padma had been hoping she would say.

"Talking about that…I was wondering if you would like to to be my maid of honor. I would completely understand if you decided not to, but I would really appreciate it. You're the person who's been helping me plan the entire wedding and I couldn't think of anyone else being there."

"I would be honored...but what about Hermione, I would have thought you would ask her," Padma said.

"She had been in my mind, but recently she's been really distant and I don't think she would be too keen on the idea of being my maid of honor," Ginny said, a small frown on her lips. Hermione felt bad, she hadn't been there for her best friend, but it was for the best. She didn't need any of her negativity filling her, especially not when she was planning a wedding.

Hermione continued on up the stairs, it was late at night so she had one hand on the wall and one hand in front of her. She almost gasped out loud when her hand bumped into something, more like someone but looking up she didn't need any light to know it was Draco Malfoy. She hadn't seen him for a while now, she hadn't know if he was still attending Hogwarts at all.

"Sorry," he said, in a low voice. Hermione and he walked past her not saying another word. She didn't need him to say anything else, she could feel his sadness from where she stood. She didn't know how, but she knew when someone was sad. Maybe it was from her being sad all the time that she had gotten used to the feeling and could sense it in other people. She was thinking nonsense now, shaking her head she headed to her bedroom where she climbed into bed not caring that she hadn't done her homework.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her as Professor Flitwick stood in front of her desk, on his small stool, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Never in eight years did I think the day would come when Hermione Granger hadn't done her homework," Flitwick said, disappointment clear in his tone of voice. Hermione, herself, felt that he was overreacting. This had been her first time not turning in her homework for Charms class, and she had chosen the worst day to not do it.

"Sir, I'm sorry if it disappoints you, but I'm not the only person in this room who didn't do their homework," Hermione said, in a hard tone.

"Miss Granger do not use that tone in front of me," he said.

"I can do whatever I want," she said, standing up and crossing her arms. "It's not fair that you exclude me from others for not doing my homework."

She didn't wait for an answer, instead she got her bag and walked out of her class, not daring to look at Ginny in the front of the class. She knew this was going to get to Harry and Ron, either way it wasn't as if they wrote to her every week.

The tears began streaming down her cheeks before she even got to the common room. She stopped in the middle of the common room as she saw none other than Draco Malfoy, sitting crossed leg, several sheets of paper sprawled all over the floor. No one was going to come to the common room anytime soon, so she could see why he would get comfortable.

She saw a worried expression spread across his face as he stood up and went up to her. She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong?" She heard him say. She opened her mouth but only sobs came out and without hesitation he pulled her into his arms and held her as she grabbed tightly to his white button up shirt and sobbed her eyes out.

She really didn't care who was hugging her, she didn't even care that of all the people in this castle, the only person who had offered her some kind of physical comfort, had been Draco Malfoy. She did know how strange and abnormal this scene would look from someone else's point of view, but she didn't care. Instead she let herself feel the emotions she had prevented herself from doing so, these last few weeks.

She didn't know she could have so much water in her. She wouldn't have lied if she said she could have cried a river. Tears were streaming down her cheeks when she pulled away from Draco and sat up from the couch where they had moved to after standing for what felt like an hour.

Looking at his shirt she frowned deeply. It was wet, from all the tears that she had cried. "Oh…I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it, Granger," he said, shrugging. She saw him double take, but didn't prevent him from asking her a question."What's wrong?"

Hermione didn't answer right away. She thought about what to say next. Should she tell him or should she stay quiet. She couldn't lie anymore, she was…

"I'm tired…" she began. "I'm tired of seeing other people happy. I'm tired of people pretending as if hundreds of people hadn't died a year ago. I'm tired of seeing everyone planning things for their future… I'm tired of feeling so empty inside…"

That was the first time she had said those words out loud and she couldn't even begin to explain how relieved she was to hear those words come out of her mouth. She immediately regretted. How could she be so stupid as to tell _him_ of all people, about her true feelings?

He could see her regret in her eyes. "Join me tomorrow," he said. "Tomorrow is Saturday which means they let us eight years leave the grounds for the weekend. I'm going to be reuniting with some friends. I thought it would be nice of you got away from here for the weekend. Let you think more clearly."

Hermione sat in the living room thinking. Could she really trust Draco Malfoy, her once former enemy. She could see why he would like to get out of Hogwarts not only were eight years not liked but the eight years that remained weren't fond of him. Hermione nodded, without saying another word she got up and went to her room where she sat down and for the first time upon arriving at Hogwarts she read a book.

"I still don't understand why do you think going to a club with Slytherins will make me feel any better," Hermione said, shaking her head as she got into the black dress Draco had gotten her. It was short, shorter than anything she had ever worn. She didn't bother with makeup, she had curled her hair in light waves, and then there were the heals. How she dreaded to wear heels, but it didn't look too bad.

Draco himself was wearing a white button up and trousers. She got out of the bathroom and saw Draco by the door waiting. She could feel his gaze on her, but she ignored him. "Why are you so eager to go? How special is this club anyways? You seem to really like it."

They had come to an understanding. They were 'friends' now. It had taken a lot of convincing for her to finally agree on that term. Now there was standing in a hotel room, in a small dress, getting ready to go to a club with none other than Draco Malfoy.

When Hermione entered the club she didn't know what to expect, maybe a normal dark night club? Oh how naive she was. This was one of Paris' most famous wizarding night clubs. Everything was basically glow in the dark. Hermione stood there in shock as it rained down from the room making everything ten times more exciting. People were dancing among each other, their bodies closed together. She had never once stepped into a club, but now being inside she wanted to experiment what it was to be like those people dancing on the floor. Draco pulled her arm, turning to him, she saw Pansy Parkinson in an emerald dress, her hair down, already wet.

Hermione really didn't know what to say. Without hesitating Pansy took a step forward and embraced her, as if they had been friends for years now. "I'm so glad you guys made it," she said, over the loud music.

Hermione didn't say much after that. She only remembered drinking several shots and dancing on the floor. She remembered the feeling of Draco's hands all over her body was what seemed like forever. She had for once in over a year, felt stress less and happy. She was finally enjoying something and she didn't want to give it up for anything in the world.

* * *

 **Winter**

"I promise they won't do anything to you. They just want to officially meet you," Draco said, as they walked to the common room. He was carrying her bag over his shoulder, his books in his hands. "Pansy will be there if it helps."

Pansy had been such an uplifting person in Hermione's life the past few weeks. They had been writing each other letters multiple times a week, meeting up together with Draco, during the weekends.

"I don't know Draco…" Hermione said, shrugging, unsure. She really didn't know. It had been such an unexpected question. He had asked last week if she would come over for Christmas break to meet his parents.

"I'll drop you off at the Burrow whenever you ask me too," he said. Hermione frowned at herself when she saw a frown on Draco's lips.

"Let me tell Ginny I'm not going and then we'll make plans," she said, giving him a bright smile. She didn't know, but for the past few weeks she had been nothing but looking forward to see Draco. Sure she knew she was being childish but sometimes she just didn't want to care and just let herself feel the feelings that should not be prevented from her because she had seen things she shouldn't have.

Her failed relationship had something to do with it. She had never been _in_ love with Ron, but she wasn't either with Draco. But somehow she felt like taking a risk with him.

"Really?"

"Yes, now let me go inside," she said, taking her bag and giving him a small hug. She gave him a bright smile before walking in. On the couch was Ginny and Padma looking at several flower arrangements. Ginny turned to her and gave her a small smile. They had exchanged little to no words the past few weeks much to both of their disappointments.

"Hermione! Come I need your opinion. So Padma and I couldn't decide between two colors for the brides' dress color. We were thinking either lavender or baby pink. What do you think?" Ginny asked.

"Baby pink. It'll look more elegant," Hermione said, looking at the dresses Ginny had chosen, in both colors. Ginny nodded in agreement. "Um...Ginny I just wanted to let you know that I won't be going to the Burrow for Winter Break this year."

Ginny's bright expressions turned into a sad one. Hermione wanted so badly to want to take the words back, but she couldn't find any regret in them. It was really what she wanted.

"Oh...okay. I'll make sure to tell mum when I write to her later tonight...where will you be staying?" She asked.

"With a friend. I grew up with her in my early days and she wants to meet up with me since she found out about my parents. She wanted me to join her as her own parents had died in a car crash a few months ago," Hermione said. She hated lying, but it would be safer than to tell her that she was going to be staying with the Malfoys.

"Oh dear. Very well 'Mione I'll tell mum, but please drop by on Christmas, it would really mean a lot for us," she said. Hermione nodded and headed to her room where she threw everything on the ground and laid on her bed.

It wasn't much before she heard two slight knocks on the door. "Come in," she said, already knowing who it was. Draco walked in with a basket with various kinds of food.

"I have decided to ditch dinner in this room," he said, almost proudly. "I was wondering if a certain beautiful lady would like to join me on this wooden floor to eat the best food offered here in Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed. "I would love to." She got up from her bed and sat down on the blanket he had already spread on the floor. She watched as he took foods out of his basket a bright smile on his lips.

"See it didn't go that bad," Draco said. Of course it wasn't bad, she had to admit that much. Narcissa had been absolutely comfortable with Hermione staying over. Their resident was not as big as Malfoy Manor, the Manor they had left several months previous, to move to a house outside of a muggle town in Ireland. It was beautiful, the house and the land. The house was still pretty big, but nothing more than six rooms. Ireland, itself, was another subject.

Draco had promised to take her sightseeing, in the following weeks, something she had come to look forward to.

During dinner, Narcissa had acted as if they had, had no previous problems. For the first time, since the war, she liked the idea of forgetting anything had occurred. She didn't need to be reminded of what they had done, mostly because she didn't care anymore. Lucius, on the other hand, kept his distance and only talked whenever he was asked something. Narcissa and Draco had made sure not to bring up a subject they both had in common, for now anyways.

"I guess, it wasn't. Your mother is adorable," Hermione pointed out. "You should be really grateful that you have her in your life."

"I am," Draco assured her. "She's the best woman I have ever met."

Hermione gasped, dramatically, a hand on her chest. "I am insulted Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, hush. You know your second to her," he said, leaning against the wall, next to her door. He gave her a goofy smile, that she couldn't help but laugh at. He straightened up and stood in front of her, closer than he ever had.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, as he caressed her cheek, her cheeks flooding with blood. She knelt into his cheeks, encouraging. She looked up at him, not scared or embarrassed, but with a wicked smirk on her face. She knew he didn't like anything, then when she acted, not like a Gryffindor, but as a Slytherin. He gave her the same smirk, as he leaned down and pressed his lips against his.

It wasn't a mind blowing kiss, not like the ones in those cheesy novels, but it was close to them. They weren't the sweet kisses, she had Ron had ever exchanged. This was more of a hunger, something they had both been waiting for ever since they began seeing each other more than just friends.

He nudged her a little, with his mouth. She smiled against his lips. Her hands had gone up to his hair, stroking it as she opened her mouth. Their tongues danced, as his hands ran down her waist, and she pressed herself against him.

His hands went down to the hem of her dress, where he softly ran his hand up and down her thigh until it reached her hip, his hand resting on her panties. Hermione's eyes opened and she pushed him away.

"Woah, woah. Calm down!" he said. He could see her disappointment in her eyes. "It's okay, we don't have to if you don't want."

She rolled her eyes, pulling him against her. "Of course I want to…"

"But?"

"I've done it before, but for the wrong reasons. I don't want to repeat that, not with you anyways. I want it to mean more, than just having fun...I know it, it sounds stupid-"

"Don't say that. I understand, I'm not going to force you into doing something you don't want to," he said, kissing her forehead. Hermione slept dreamlessly for the first time in weeks.

Christmas rolled around and Hermione had never been more happy to wake up. At the end of her bed there was a red box with a white bow on it. She opened it and found a beautiful emerald green dress. It had lace on it, she wasn't a fan of lace, but looking at the dress in her hands, she couldn't help but rethink her idea on it. There was a note in the box.

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _It has come to my attention that you and my son, have become close. In the past year I have realized that in the last several years, I have put my needs in front of my son's. Now I all I want for him is to be happy, it seems your presence with us for the Winter Holidays has cheered him up, far more if he had invited his classmates._

 _We will be having a formal dinner tonight at a friends, a muggle, in his residence. I have selected this dress, hoping that you will wear it tonight. Draco really does mean the world to me, and if you make him happy, there is nothing I can do, but accept your relationship._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione was in awe. Never in a million years did she think she would ever get the approval from Lucius Malfoy. But she standed corrected. She quickly tried the dress on...and it fit like a glove. It had a long slit, starting from her upper thigh. The entirety of the sleeves, from shoulders to wrist, was made out of lace. It hugged her waist and hips perfectly. It was beautiful. Hermione saw the price tag hanging, but was scared to look at it. She ripped it out and incendio-ed it. She took a deep breath and looked at herself once more at herself before taking the dress off.

She spent most of her day with Draco and Pansy, walking around the muggle community. They met the hostess of tonight's dinner. He was a short chubby man, who seemed to a nice chap. He was nervous, since it was his first time hosting a party. Draco and Pansy gave him tips, making it weird between all of them since a forty something year old was getting tips from teens.

Hermione didn't tell Draco about the present his father had left in the morning, but once Draco was far enough away she spilled it to Pansy who demanded to see it. Upon arriving home, they rushed to Hermione's bedroom, where Pansy finally saw the dress.

"Oh, my god! Hermione! Do you know _who_ designed this dress?"

"Um...no?"

"Elizabeth Newton, one of the wizarding world's most prestigious designers, the the fact that she's a muggle born is even better, considering that she always lied about her blood type when she changed her last name. She only recently admitted to it, but people knew. Her designs are just magic, even though the prices are extremely high. Let me see the tag- oh holy god! Hermione this is a special collection, she hasn't even released it. It not supposed to be released to the public until the day after tomorrow. It's her New Year's collection," Pansy said, without taking any breathes in between. Hermione would be lying if she said she didn't become scared at several times.

"So do you like?"

"Like it? I love it! It's beautiful. I can't wait to see you in it," Pansy said. Just as Hermione was about to answer Pansy, there was a tapping at the window. Hermione opened the window and Crane came in, bearing gifts.

There was a note attached to his wing. From Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

 _Merry Christmas 'Mione,_

 _We wish you were here. But Ginny told me about your friend. I hope everything is okay and is getting better._

 _We would really love if you would come over in the morning or whenever. We wanted to give you some presents in person. Several of the presents Crane is taking to you is either from George, Percy, Bill and Fleur, or Charlie._

 _Hopefully you can make it,_

 _Harry, Ron, and Ginny_

 _P.S Harry loved the idea of pink rather than lavender._

 _P.S.S Lavender says Merry Christmas_

 _P.S.S.S Hope your having a wonderful time_

Hermione felt horrible. She truly did, but she knew they wouldn't understand her new friendships. "You'll have to tell them, one day. Better right now than later. It'll only make things harder when you have to tell them."

"I know, Pansy, but how can I tell them that i'm with all of you guys, when they only think so little of you," Hermione asked.

"If they reject you, then they aren't your friends. Your real friends will accept you as who you are and who you are friends with. I know Draco has learned to live with that the past few months. There are several people like Goyle who turned their backs on him. Obviously for you it's harder, since you consider each other family, but family has to stand with you."

Hermione felt inspired. Hermione nodded. "You're right. And you are coming with me, as well as Draco. Come on let's find him."

"Hermione I don't if us going will be such a good thing," Pansy said.

"We'll see. If they react so badly to you being there, you can leave," Hermione said. Hopefully they didn't. They found Draco in his room, reading a card in his hand. He looked sad, but Hermione didn't see it and quickly grabbed his hand. In a blink of an eye they were a few yards away from the Burrow.

"What the hell Hermione!" Draco exclaimed. "I was reading something important- where in the world are we?"

"The Burrow, now come on, there are people you need to formally meet," she said, pulling them towards the Burrow. They were outside the doorsteps when the smell of pie hit their noses. "You guys should wait out here. I'll call you when you can come in."

They both nodded, worried, as she entered. Hermione didn't know what to expect, but when she felt someone hug her around the waist, she immediately felt relieved. It was Ginny and Harry. The people she needed to see. "Hey can I talk to you guys. Also Ron, there's something I need to tell you."

They both were oblivious to her worried expression, and they nodded, bring Ron with them into the empty kitchen.

"What's going on," Harry asked.

"Well...as I'm sure Ginny has told you. I haven't been feeling the best since the battle. But I have found some people that have been helping me-"

"What kind of people?" Harry asked, confused.

"Friends of mine, friends that I have made in the past months at Hogwarts. I haven't told anyone because I didn't know how you would take it, but i think it's time for you to know. I don't like keeping secrets, especially not what we have been through. And I've seen the consequences that occurred for keeping secrets. I just hope you'll accept…"

"Of course 'Mione," Ginny said, nodding. Hermione gave them a small smile before going outside and opening the door for Pansy and Draco.

She didn't know what reactions to expect. Unfortunately, they weren't the ideal ones. At the same time she knew it wouldn't have changed a thing if she had done it sooner or later. They were still going to react the same.

"What the fuck Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, his hand going to his wand. Hermione lifted her hand in caution as she saw Harry push Ginny behind him in a protective manner.

"'Mione I think it would be best if we wait for you at the cottage, we don't want to cause any more trouble than we already have," Pansy said, taking a cautious step back, pulling a relentful Draco with her. She gave him a small nod, assuring him that she would be fine.

She waited to hear the apparation pop before turning back to her friends. Ron seemed about ready to blow up into a million pieces and Ginny seemed about ready to cry tears of anger, while Harry held a stiff hand on his fiance, begging whatever god he believed in that they wouldn't hurt each other.

"Cottage? You mean to tell Hermione, that you've been spending your winter holiday with these... _people_! Have you been lying to us?" Ginny said. Hermione looked down at her hands.

"I know its going to take some time to get used to it-"

"No! I'm not going to get used to this. How dare you think I'm going to get used to this. You've been lying to me these past few months at Hogwarts haven't you. Disappearing and not coming at night time during the weekends. You've been seeing them, haven't you?" Ginny snarled.

"Is this the truth?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Yes, but I can explain," Hermione began.

"What that you're seeing the ferret now," Ron said. "I saw the way he was looking at you, that's the way Harry looks at Gin. I'm not as stupid as you think I am. Hermione I care for you, but don't you think you're going a little crazy thinking that you can actually be friends with them? They tried killing us no less than two years ago. Hermione they _tortured_ you in their house and they did _nothing_ about it!"

"Can't you guys see!" Hermione said, frustrated. "I'm happy!"

"Hermione! How can you be so stupid! You're going to get hurt in this relationship if you think they want anything more than a good reputation, like the one they had before the war," Harry said, shaking his head.

They stood there in silence. All four of them, looking at each other. Everything that was needed to be said, was said, and Hermione knew that they weren't going to change their minds. Even if she tried changing every single thing about her, they still wouldn't be content with her.

"Very well then," Hermione said, brushing her blouse down. There were no tears in her eyes, as she said the next phrase. "Well, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, it was extreme honor making your acquaintances. I wish you all the best."

With a weak smile, she looked at the faces of her friends and turn, her smile turning into a deep frown. She could hear the silence creeping on, on her from the other rooms. She brushed the single tear that escaped her eye and apparated away.


	2. Chapter 1

**EEEP! First offical chapter for Chrysalism. I can't believe I haven't uploaded it. I finished it a while, I just haven't come around to looking through it. Obviously I'm sure there are grammar mistakes and what not, but that's because I don't have a Beta Reader, and well let's just say I'm not highly educated in English, mostly because my teacher decides to show us Autopsy videos instead of teaching us English.**

 **Hopefully you guys like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own of these characters. Every character belongs to JK Rowling. Except Eunice and Elizabeth (both of them, I guess).**

* * *

 **Chrysalism**

 **Chapter One**

 **Friday: December 5th, 2003**

"Look at this Harry! This is outrages! How in the world is it allowed, to arrest someone without any accusations?" Ginny said, shoving the Daily Prophet across the counter towards Harry, who was eating a bowl of cereal. She was currently feeding Lily in her lap and trying to calm down James and Albus in their chairs. She knew it was only time before they got up and started running around the house once more.

"I know. I was talking to Kingsley about Lucius's case. It's been a week since they him locked up in that room. It doesn't take that much time for news to spread. It's only time before his family comes and has a fair trial. For now he's going to have to stay there," Harry said, shaking his head. "He came into London, for a business meeting...how in the world does he get arrested twenty minutes into his arrival?"

"Someone who really doesn't want to see him here," Ginny said, shaking her head. Looking up at her husband, she could see the sadness morph into his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's been four years, four years since she left. It'll be four on Christmas, but that's only three weeks away," he said, shaking his head.

Ginny did miss her friend, she had missed her especially on their wedding. Ginny didn't blame her. They had turned their backs on her, when she least expected it. When all she wanted was their approval. They had been over the line, that day. Ginny had still to forget the expression on her face when she left.

"Calm down, Draco," Hermione said, rubbing his shoulders. "I'm sure he's fine. Your father is too stubborn, he wouldn't dare give them what they want."

"They want to know where we are. I'm not too surprised. My father knows the Ministry like the palms of his hands. I don't understand why they won't leave us alone," Draco said, shaking his head.

"Did you expect anything less, when we got together. Us being together was never going to be taken well, and when we leave halfway through our last year at Hogwarts? I'm not too surprised," Hermione said, giving him a small kiss on cheek. "Come on, Elizabeth and Scorpius will wake up soon."

Hermione got up from their bed and made her way to the door. "You know what we're supposed to do right?"

"Of course, I do," Hermione said, giving him a prideful Malfoy smirk. "I wouldn't consider myself a Malfoy if I didn't."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "How I didn't see the beauty you beheld before will always be a mystery to me."

"It's actually not a mystery," she said, as they made their way to the twins adjoined rooms. "You were to dumb to see it."

"You like to pretty yourself too much don't you think," he said, softly hitting her bum as he went over to Scorpius room, where you could hear a soft snore.

Hermione made her way to Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth, being the three year old she was, was exceptionally beautiful. Elizabeth's hair had been blessed with the beautiful color of her father's, but inherited Hermione's curls. They weren't crazy, at least with Hermione's skillful wand they weren't. One characteristic both of her children shared, were their eyes. They weren't neither Draco's silver eyes or Hermione's brown eyes. They were hazel, light hazel with specks of blue here and there, most likely genes from Narcissa, but Hermione wasn't protesting.

"Elizabeth...sweetheart… it's time for you wake up...Grandma is downstairs making breakfast," Hermione said, running her hands through Elizabeth's hair, knowing the best technique to wake her up.

Elizabeth groaned. "And Grandpa?" She asked. Hermione frowned. Both of their children had grown attached to one of their grandparents. Elizabeth had grown attached to Lucius, much to everyone's surprise. It was clear that Lucius wanted a grandson. He hadn't been to keen on the idea of waiting to see what gender they were until they were worn. Hermione had been surprised when he had fallen in love with Elizabeth. Narcissa spoiled Scorpius and Lucius spoiled Elizabeth.

"We'll see him soon, don't worry," she assured, the four year old.

"Are we still moving to London?" She asked. Hermione knew Scorpius and Elizabeth had been dreaming of going there. Draco and Hermione had made it a goal to take them one day when they were older, but under certain circumstances she knew it would be sooner rather than later.

"Yes… you'll be able to see Aunt Pansy and Uncle Theo , and Clarence, I know you've been missing her," Hermione said.

"And Uncle Blaise?" She said, sitting up.

"Yes, him too. Now! You're up! Come on, let's get you ready for the day and down to the kitchen. You know how Grandma gets when we're late to breakfast," Hermione said. Elizabeth nodded. She heard two large gasps in the room and for a moment there was silence.

"Yes! Scorpius! You saw him to!" Elizabeth said, getting out of bed and running towards Scorpius who had barged into the room, his cheeks flushed from running around the room, trying to escape Draco's desperate grasp from taking him to the sink.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a look and remained silent and as they saw their childrens' conversation unwrap in front of their eyes. "He's fine Eliza, you know he is. You know him better than I do. He's fine. He isn't hurt. They just have him in a small room."

"Who?" Hermione asked, she saw Draco shoot a look at her. She ignored him, hoping that asking them wouldn't trigger anything.

"Grandpa!" Elizabeth said, smiling. "He's okay, which relieves me. Now come on mum. Let's go. You said it yourself! Grandma is going to be mad if we're late!"

Hermione gave a reassuring smile to Draco before joining Elizabeth in front of her wardrobe. "I was thinking the black jeans, with the black blouse, and the creme colored coat with the black buttons and collar. Ooooo and the black shoes Grandpa gave me for your birthday." Hermione suppressed her smirk. Elizabeth was very much like her.

"And what underwear young lady?"

"Decisions, decisions… that one! The one with the purple polka dots!" Elizabeth pointed at it in her drore.

"Very well, got brush your teeth while I lay out your things," Hermione said.

"Okay, mum. See you in three!"

She turned and saw Draco leaning against the doorway of their children's room, a goofy smile on his face. "How did I get so blessed?"

"Stop being so cheesy, Draco," she said, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him. He did the same and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure he's fine. He isn't The Lucius Malfoy for nothing. Anyone sane enough knows that they shouldn't mess with him. Even under these circumstances."

"I'm not too worried about him anymore. I'm more worried about you. About the publicity we'll get. The children...they're too young," he said, shaking his head.

"Draco...this was going to happen one day. The children...they'll be fine. Your mother has taught them well enough to know when and when not to smile at cameras. And you have to admit, they're too damn smart for their own good," she laughed.

"That's true...it's your fault," he said, rolling his eyes.

"My fault! I'm not the only one with the highest IQ in the French Ministry. Excuse yourself Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you downstairs, if I don't grab a hold of Scorpius we'll be here all morning," he said, and went into Scorpius room.

Narcissa had just finished making the last batch of pancakes when they all arrived fully clothed. Narcissa wore a light blue pair of wizarding robes, her hair falling into light curls over her shoulders. She had been staying here the past few days. Hermione could see dark circles under her eyes, lack of sleep, no doubt.

Hermione immediately went over to her and gave her a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. "Morning mum," she said. "Have a good night?"

"As best as I could possibly have it," she said, sitting down next to Scorpius who crawled into her lap to give her a big kiss on the cheek. "How about yours?"

"It was fine, but I'm sure the children had a much more eventful night," Draco said.

"Really?" Narcissa said.

"Oh yes," Elizabeth said, excitedly. She immediately went on a long hour conversation of what had happened in their dream, Scorpius commenting here and there. Hermione didn't miss when Scorpius leaned back and let out a big sigh nibbling on a muffin as Elizabeth continued talking.

A few hours later as Draco and Hermione finished packing their clothes and the childrens' she turned to Draco. "Draco, don't you think we've been going too fast?"

Draco finished closing his luggage and turned to her. "Hermione. What's wrong? You all for it the past few months when mother began planning the wedding."

"You're right. I just think my anxiety is getting the better of me. But not everyone is going to be able to go to France and at that time. Several of our invites are also in England and Scotland," she said.

"We'll relocate the wedding to England then. I'm sure mother can work something out. The Malfoy name isn't totally stampered on in England, especially not with our new friendships," Draco said. Hermione nodded. Everything would be fine.

Three years ago when Elizabeth and Scorpius had only been one they had been stricken by a great illness that had spread throughout France. Elizabeth and Scorpius as well as other toddlers and babies had gotten sick. Draco and Hermione at the moment had only been friends at the time after several differences. They took care of their children together. She moved in with the children into Draco's apartment where they spent several nights nursing their children.

They had only gotten engaged a year ago and their wedding was supposed to be next spring. Everyone was hyped about the wedding. Narcissa has begun planning the wedding the day of the announcement. Hermione herself was a wedding planner but loved the idea of having Narcissa be the main coordinator. Narcissa had always had the ideal image of her son's wedding, thankfully Hermione loved most of the ideas she had offered.

She looked down at her engagement ring. It was a beautiful platinum band with an emerald in the middle, several smaller diamonds surrounding it. It was very Slytherin of Draco but she loved the ring nonetheless.

She looked up as Draco grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"We've been through too much to not get married. I've been waiting for so long for you to finally be Mrs. Malfoy. I'm not going to allow anyone or anything to prevent that from happening," he said, brushing his lips against her fingertips.

"I love you," Hermione said.

"I love you," Draco said.

* * *

 **Saturday: December 6th, 2003**

"Okay, Elizabeth honey hurry up or we're going to be late for our flight," Hermione said, as everyone began sprinting to their destination. They had just finished having breakfast at the airport which wasn't ideal, but they had woken up late and children had been starving.

"I still don't understand why they haven't legalized apparating from country to country," Narcissa said, shaking her head as she looked for her passport in her purse.

"It would make things less complicated," Hermione agreed, as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. Draco gave her a smile as they passed through security.

Hermione could see Draco wasn't too pleased on returning to England. There was the part of him that yearned to go back for his father but the other part wanted to stay as far as possible from the place. Hermione too had the same conflicting ideas, but there was no way in the world they were going to leave Lucius there, it was a no brainer.

They soon boarded into the plane where they got settled down. Narcissa had volunteered to sit with the children in the middle aisle while Draco and Hermione took the window seats. Draco put a hand over Hermione as she began getting anxious. "We'll be fine," he said.

Hermione snickered. "I should be the one saying that. Your father is the one under custody. I feel like this has become of me when it shouldn't. It's going to be four years since I saw them and the last time I did, things didn't finish off well. I didn't want to see them for a very long time, but I wasn't going to leave Lucius alone, not when he has helped me with so much."

"It's okay, Hermione," Draco said, rubbing her hand. "We all understand you. I'm sure dad is wishing we don't go, but he also knows it's best to face your regrets and worries. This is all for the best. It may not all be bad. This is a chance to start from scratch as the people we have become. Mum and dad bought a small house in the outskirts of London and we bought a house as well. And you'll be able to see Elizabeth more as well as finally meeting Eunice in person."

Elizabeth, how could she forget. She had met the famous Elizabeth Newton not much longer after she left London with Draco. She had met with her several times after Lucius introduced them to each other. Elizabeth was a muggleborn, like her, they had talked about their difficulties growing up in a prejudiced world and had bonded over it. Now they were the best of friends. Elizabeht was the god mother to Hermione's daughter who was named after her.

Eunice was someone she had met through Elizabeth, never in person, but through letters and telephone calls. Two years ago she and Hermione had opened a shop in Diagon Alley, they hadn't had many weddings, but the ones they did have were extravagant and had given them both good pay. Eunice had been the wedding planner, with the help of Hermione through phone calls. They had stayed several nights up, talking about ideas and plans but also about each other. Eunice was a half blood, she unfortunately was given up to adoption, but never found a home. She attended Hogwarts for the school year, but returned to the muggle orphanage during the summers.

Now she was going to finally see Elizabeth. It had been almost a year since they had seen each other. It had been four since she'd seen her old Gryffindor classmates. They had turned their backs to her and she had turned around and didn't regret for a moment, even now that she was returning.

"Let's just get this over with," Hermione said. "Once we're settled I'm sure everything will die down."

"Harry!" Ginny said, marching in her husband's office in Auror department. She was holding the Daily Prophet in her hand. A picture of two very familiar faces were on the front cover, not looking at the camera very fondly. Ginny could see that Harry looked surprised.

Ginny herself was buzzing, more like a numb buzzing but still...she was back. Hermione was back. "She's still with Malfoy," Harry said.

"I guess she is," Ginny said, shrugging. She could see that it shocked him more than worried. Ginny herself was a bit worried, but she knew Hermione was too smart to make a wrong decision. If she was with Malfoy, it was for a reason. "Do you think we should contact them?"

Harry thought about it for a minute before shaking his head. "No, she'll contact us if she wants to talk to us. I wouldn't expect any invitation any time soon."

"Yes, of course," Ginny said. She walked over Harry who was pretending to read something on the piece of paper in his hand. She rubbed her shoulders and he gave up and brought his face into his hands.

"It's our fault that she left, why she came back? You know why she did. She's still involved with Draco Malfoy, which means they're going to try and help Lucius out of the cell they have him in the immigration department," he said, once he calmed down. "Is it wrong of me to be glad, they have Lucius in a cell?"

"Harry...it's been four years, we just have to try and continue with our lives. If they decide to stay, good...if they decide to leave it's going to be her decision. If she does decide to talk to her, we have to try support her. Knowing her, she's going to be annoyed if we try to apologize her, every time we see her. If you do see...just let her know that if she ever does decide to forgive her that we'll support her in every decision she makes," Ginny said. "You know we've learned our lesson."

"Yes, we have, but...I don't think I can face her. I'm ashamed. I failed her as a friend...as a brother. I prefered to see her leave than for her to be happy," he said, hatred for himself clearly in his voice.

"Don't be like that, Harry. She knows you regret every word you said that time, she isn't stupid either, Harry," Ginny said, as she caressed her husband's cheek. She pressed her lips against his. "Don't be late for dinner, I think mum and dad are dropping by."

"Wow, mum dad, do I finally get a room that doesn't have a door connected to Scorpius' room?" Elizabeth asked, as they walked around their new home.

Hermione didn't know what Draco had chosen out. This was present to her, really. It was exactly the way she wanted her home to be like when she had a family. The walls were white with neutral toned decor and furniture. Her favorite part of the house, so far, was the kitchen. It held a great beautiful miniature chandelier with eating space. She was sure, they would end up eating there, rather than the dinner table.

It was beautiful three story building with four bedrooms. "A bedroom for us, one for each of the kids, and the last one for guest," Draco said, giving her a small smile, as they watched Scorpius and Elizabeth walk around the living room, examining every small detail. Hermione looked up at him and gave him a bright smile, when he said "one for each of the kids." She had been thinking if she would ever have children. She had, had the twins at an extremely young age, way earlier than she planned. She didn't regret having the children. They were everything to her, and without them she didn't know if she would be with Draco right now.

"How about we go look at our bedroom," he said, kissing her neck as he walked behind her and bunched the hem of her dress, mid thigh. She playfully pushed him away, rolling her eyes.

"The children are here," she hissed. He smirked at her, devouring her with his eyes. Hermione blushed and turned to the children. "How about we go decide which room you each get?"

"Finally!" Elizabeth said, raising her arms in the air, dramatically. "I want the one in the second floor, I think it'll be too hot or too cold there."

"I'm fine with the third floor, mum. Maybe I could see the stars brighter up there," Scorpius said, his eyes shining. She smiled at both of her children and nodded, to which both of them cheered at. "Mum, can we go play outside?"

"Not right now, sweetheart. I know you and dad want to go play on the broomsticks," she said, giving Draco a pointed look. "But I think we should wait till tomorrow. We have a lot of things to do today. You dad and I have to go see Grandpa, so I think we'll be dropping you off at Uncle Blaise's or Aunt Pansy's."

"Uncle Blaise!" Scorpius said. It wasn't a mystery to anyone that both her children loved Blaise. Draco still talked to Blaise, even after their differences, but Hermione felt awkward around them, at certain times. She loved Blaise, dearly but after certain events in the past, she preferred to stay out of any drama.

Hermione was happy they had stayed in a hotel the night before, she didn't need the press knowing where they lived. Especially not when they saw the cover page for the Daily Prophet. The words, "Malfoy and Granger Return After Four Years." Thankfully the children weren't there when they took the picture. They had been enjoying their day in the room with Narcissa watching a recent muggle movie.

"We can't stop them now," Draco said, shrugging. "Everyone knows we're here now. Me being the ex-death eater that I am and you having been in the Golden Trio...you know we were going to be in the eye of everyone, don't act so surprised."

"Yes, I know Draco…I just wish we had, had more time to ourselves to let everything sink in," Hermione said. She knew she was being dumb and naive about this situation, she knew they weren't going to get any time before they were flooded with press. "What do we do now?"

"What we had planned," Draco said. "Do you want me to write the letters, or will you?"

"I will, I think they should come for me. After everything that we have been though since that Christmas, I want to be the one to bring them back into my life," Hermione said, a small frown on her lips. She knew they didn't understand her reasons for having become friends with Draco at the time. She was in a dark place. It had only been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts and no one had noticed her sudden decrease in emotions. She had forgiven them years ago, but now it was time for her to return.

She later found herself at a small desk, on the second floor, near a window overlooking the backyard. It was peaceful. She had sat there for almost an hour, looking down at her clean sheet of paper she found herself lacking a deep breath she began writing.

 _Dear Harry and Ginny,_

 _Catching up on the latest news in England, I have seen that both of you are now married with three beautiful children. Over the past four years, I have found myself coming back to the memory of the day we departed ways. I have come into terms that neither of you understood what was going on in my life, when this occurred. I was obviously hurt. You hadn't given me any time to explain my reasons for the friendships I had created._

 _Recently, Lucius was brought into the Immigration Department custody. Draco and I decided it was time for us to return to London. Knowing that both of you would soon come to apologize, I think it would be better suited if you had dinner with other people I've been meaning to talk to, as well. Some of Draco's friends will be joining as well. I would appreciate it if you could make._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione_

Ginny soon found her house filled with her family, Dean and Seamus. Everyone had received a letter from Hermione, informing them of the dinner the following day. She had quickly made tea and coffee very everyone.

"Do you think they're married?" Angelina asked, the group.

"No, of course not," Ron exclaimed. Ron had recently just gotten married, to Lucy, a beautiful, blond, half blood. She sat next to him, her hand on his knee. She knew that Ron and Hermione had a very brief past, but she knew that there was nothing more there.

"I doubt it, maybe an engagement, but not married. Hermione likes to think things when they're going to be permanent. Wizarding marriage isn't as simple as muggle marriage," Harry said.

"Oh, hopefully," Molly said, clearly worried. She had been the first to come to their house when she got the letter, Arthur with her. She looked worried, she had not expressed positive feelings about Lucy. When Hermione left four years ago, she had been angry at Ron. She had still hopes that they would get together one day again. But when Lucy came into Ron's life, she wasn't too pleased. After they got engaged, she realised that Lucy was the one for Ron.

Harry had also noticed that Ron had changed, when he got together with Lucy. He had for one, better eating manners, and he thought things more thoughtfully, rather than jumping in. Ginny had, from the beginning, a good feeling about Lucy. Or at least she pretended too. She had learned from Fleur, to give them all at least a chance.

"I'm sure everything is going to well tonight," Angelica said, giving them all reassuring smiles. Angelica was six months pregnant. This was George's first child. They had recently found out it was a boy and announced to the family they were naming him Fred. Everyone had been happy with the name chosen.

Fleur and Bill stook by the door, looking guilty, Victoire in Bill's arms. Harry noticed it and spoke up. "Do you know something?" Harry asked. All eyes went to Fleur and Bill, who took a small step forward.

Fleur and Bill had moved to France after the war. They had kept close contact, but they would come over for the holidays. They had currently, come over for the holidays and weren't leaving till the autumn. Fleur had finally found a new liking and Bill was transferred for a pretty big amount of time to work in Gringrotts.

"Um...in our time in France…" he said, looking nervously at Fleur.

"One day, two years ago, when I was walking in the French Ministry of Magic, I bumped into...Draco. He invited us for dinner, knowing that Hermione would be pleased with to see us. We've been in contact ever since. Exchanging letters every other day. They got engaged a year ago," Fleur said, not single drop of her french accent. She had gotten more lessons over the last few years, and finally got around to dropping her French accent.

"Why didn't you tell us," Ron said, shaking his head and pair of them. Harry put a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulders. Lucy pulled on his hand, and he sat back down.

"Hermione...she asked us not to, until she was ready," Bill said. "She sent us a letter in the morning to invite us for dinner. She knew it would be weird if we didn't come here, so she informed us that she had invited you all."

"Well, that changes things," Molly said. "What do you expect we wear then?

"Everyone one was confused at her question, but they all opened their ears. They knew the Malfoy's still stood high in the money business, and they were the least likely to come down.

Bill chuckled. "I'm sure dressing robes would do. They still do fancy, but it is just dinner."

Two hours later, everyone was gone. Ginny had taken a shower and was currently blow drying her hair with the tip of her wand. She wrinkled her nose as she smelled the hot air coming from the tip of her wand. It wasn't the best smell, but it dried her hair. She turned to look into her bedroom where she saw the kids jumping up and down. Lily, sitting in the middle watching James jumping on the bed, while Albus got his bow tie fixed by Harry.

She gave them a small smile as they turned to look at her. She closed the door, as she got dressed in the bathroom. She had chosen a scarlet gown. It had beautiful lace in the bodice, and it hugged her body to perfection. She lightly curled her hair and put it in a braided updo. She put on a pair of matching heels and walked out.

"Woah, mom you look pretty," said Albus, as he ran up to her and hugged her around the legs. Ginny looked down, a radiant smile on her face.

"Well you look handsome yourself Al," she said, patting his head, before turning to Harry who was in awe at her appearance. She blushed lightly as she walked up to him and gave him a slight kiss on the lips.

"You look beautiful Gin," he said. He himself looked handsome. He had recently gotten a haircut, it showed off his lightning scar. "Are we ready?"

Lily giggled in approval and they headed outside where most of their family was waiting. Everyone was dressed in their dress robes. Molly was wearing a beautiful designed turquoise robe. Angelica wore a sparkling, strapless dress, her hair up in a neat bun. The dress was very fitted, but it looked amazing, especially with her pregnancy bump.

Fleur and Bill stood apart, as usual. Fleur's beauty always set them apart. Ginny knew it was probably because of the veela blood she had. She wore a simple white dress, her hair curled, a simple necklace, and a bracelet Ginny had given her two years prior. Then Penelope and Percy in matching red clothes. Charlie had also been invited, but he remained close to Seamus, Neville, and Dean who decided to go dateless.

"Oh finally. We're going to be late if you don't hurry up," Molly said, rushing them towards the fireplace. Ginny lifted her dress slightly up so that the dust in the fireplace wouldn't ruin her dress. Harry was holding Lily, while Al was with Arthur, and James went up to Charlie.

Ginny looked down at the separate note that had been sent along with the letter. _Malfoy Residence_ was written in nice calligraphy.

Ginny grabbed some floo powder and clearly said, "Malfoy Residence."

* * *

 **Question for this chapter:**

 **What are some of you New Year's resolutions?**

 **One of mine, is to finish this story, by the end of the year. Hopefully if I dedicate myself to this story I will.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello! Hello! Its been a while since I've uploaded, and with the resources I have, I have brought you this chapter that I hope you enjoy. It's summer so hopefully I'll finally end up writing and posting? Maybe!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters. I am most definitely not JK Rowling, but I do enjoy her stories so here I am.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Chrysalism**

 **Date: Sunday~December 7, 2003**

Hermione was trying not to hyperventilate as she heard the floo in the living room. She looked herself over in the mirror of the bathroom. She wore a simple, but elegant black dress, that showed off her body. She had straightened and then slightly curled her hair, giving her hair some nice waves. There was a knock on the door and in came Pansy with Clarence in her arms.

Pansy, how could she repay Pansy for everything she has done for her. Pansy had been the person who had persuaded her to give Draco another chance, to let him show her who he really was. Pansy had remained her truest friend and had been named god mother for Scorpius. She loved Scorpius dearly, much like everyone she knew. She was really good with kids. Hermione had been so excited when she heard the news that Pansy was expecting. They had immediately gone shopping for clothes and toys while Theo and Draco stayed at home looking after the kids.

Clarence was a beautiful baby, herself. She had the same dark hair as her mother and bright green eyes of her father. Tonight Clarence wore a light pink dress. Pansy wore a dark green dress, that showed off her Slytherin pride that Hermione couldn't help but smile at.

"They're here," she said. She gave Hermione an encouraging smile. "You are going to be fine. I know it. You are not Hermione Granger, The Brightest Witch of Our Age, for nothing."

"You know, I hate it when people refer to me as that," Hermione said, irritated.

"Really because I specifically remembering you being all prideful about that title in our fifth year," Pansy said, giving her a knowing look. Hermione rolled her eyes. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She could see Pansy looking at her. Pansy walked up to her and gave her a side hug, trying to maintain a firm grip of Clarence.

"I know," Hermione said, knowing what Pansy was thinking. Everything is going to be all right. Too many times has she heard that. Right now. All she wanted to think about was that she was trying to get her life back...or to at least some form of past friendships in her present life. "I'm fine."

There was another knock on the door and in came Draco. Immediately Hermione felt so much more calmer. She didn't want to sound all sappy or anything like that, but Draco made her feel safe. She knew she was okay, that no matter what happened, he would always have her back. He would always be there for her.

"I'm ready," she said, giving them an assuring smile and walking out of the bathroom. She waited for Draco to come out and grab his hand. She could hear Elizabeth and Scorpius talking outside.

"And this is when mum and dad took us to the Eiffel Tower. It was scary being up there, but dad held my hand the entire and told me that he would keep me safe," Elizabeth said, cheerfully.

"Ooooh and that one was when we went to New York for Christmas. Grandpa and Grandma had made dinner for us and took us sight seeing. It was really fun," Scorpius said.

Hermione walked and immediately felt her heart rise up to her throat. They were all there, all of the Weasleys, including Neville, Seamus, and Dean. They were all gathered around a couch where Elizabeth and Scorpius were sitting at looking through their albums.

She met eyes with a certain dark haired, green eyed man. He was smiling, a bright and happy smile. He had his arm around a certain female red head. He pulled away and walked towards her. Everyone looked up and almost gasped. Hermione could feel everyone's eyes on them as Harry hugged her and spun her once in his arms. She could feel something wet on her arm. Tears. After being dropped she was immediately hugged by another strong pair of arms. Ron.

"I think we should give them a minute," Draco said. Everyone nodded and began making their way into the kitchen. Ginny stood back and gave Draco a small smile. He smiled back and took the kids along with him. Elizabeth and Scorpius were both clearly worried, but after a small talk with Draco, they agreed to go.

"They're really...smart," Harry said, looking after them.

"Who do you think they came from," Hermione said, a small smile creeping into her lips. They all laughed. A small awkward silence fell between them.

"Look Hermione-" Ron began. Hermione put her hand up. She sat down and invited them to do the same.

When they sat down she said,"I'm sure you all know the reason we're here. If it weren't for the arrest of Lucius, we wouldn't be here. But as a family we made a decision to move back to England. I think we're all tired of running away from our past. Draco and I, we've been through a lot these last four years. It wasn't the easiest relationship, not for a very long time. But I'm not going to lie to you and say 'Oh I wish I hadn't left' because I'm not. It may have been some of my hardest years, especially with my depression, but it was worth it. I have two beautiful kids and a supporting fiancé."

"We understand. We just wanted to say that we're sorry. From the bottom of our hearts. We know our actions can't be forgiven easily, but we want to rebuild our friendships with you. We've missed you and we know that the way we treated you that day was horrible," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. She looked at her three friends. They all looked on the verge to tears. "I forgave you a long time ago. I'm not one to keep grudges. I know you thought you were doing the best for me, but I'm glad you have come to your senses and decided to join us."

"You have a very beautiful family. I'm really happy you decided to ignore our childish acts and do what you felt was right," Harry said, and gathered her another hug that she returned full heartedly. "And if there's anything we can do to help Lucius, we'd really like to help."

"Thank you, but I think Narcissa and Draco want to do this on their own. We've checked up on him and gave him better sleeping arrangements. Narcissus decided to stay with him tonight. We got the Immigration Department to bale him off until his trail."

"Trail? He was in his home country-"

"Well you know people. They can still be prejudice asses."

They all nodded. Pansy suddenly walked in, her hands on her hips, a fiery look in her eyes. "We'll hurry up the lot you. We don't have all night. I don't want my chicken to go all cold. I spent too much time preparing it."

Hermione laughed and Pansy rolled her eyes. She gave them a warning look before walking out. "That's Pansy for you," Hermione said, reading the expressions on the trio's face. "Come on. She will cause a tantrum if the chicken does get cold."

Harry walked over to her and grabbed her hand, Ginny's hand on his other. He gave her a sweet smile, the one she remembered from all those years ago, from before the war. She returned it and they enter the dining room. There was a very long table, long enough for everyone to be seated, even the children who were currently sitting by the fire place. Albus and Scorpius seemed to be getting along just fine.

Draco walked over to them, giving them all a charming smile. "I'm guessing everything went well?" he asked. Hermione nodded for all of them. Getting used to Draco was going to be awkward but hopefully they would get used to him. They would have to if they truly wanted to be a part of her life.

"Hermione," someone familiar said behind them. She turned and found Blaise, a glass of brandy in his hand. He hugged her tightly, before pulling away and giving her a bright smile. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"It's been a while," Hermione agreed. She turned to Draco. She could feel Harry's eyes on them.

"Pansy," Blaise explained. "She thought it would comforting if I was here for you."

"I really appreciate it Blaise. I'm happy that you're here. We're about to start dinner at any moment," she said. He nodded and walked back to Theo who was trying not look awkward.

"Zabini?" Harry asked.

"Yes...he's a very close friend to us," Draco said, wrapping his hand around her waist, pulling her closer, shooting glances at Blaise.

"Okay, everybody. Shall we sit down," Pansy said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone began making their way to their seats.

Hermione and Fleur hugged before they headed over to their seats. Victoire gave Hermione a tight hug before following Bill to their seats. Everyone approached Hermione as they made their way to their seats. Everyone was nice and said how they missed her.

Pansy's chicken was delicious. "Wow, Pansy that was amazing," Molly said, after they finished. Pansy blushed.

"Thank you. I would love to try some of it. I've heard nothing but amazing things," she said. Getting a compliment from Molly on food, was an achievement.

"So..." Molly began. "How long are you planning to stay here?"

"Well Mrs. Weasley we planned on moving here. We just thought it was time to finally come back to our lives, the ones that we left behind," Draco said, rubbing Hermione's hand and giving her a small smile.

"Well isn't that great news. You should all come by over sometime for Friday Dinner. Ron had the best idea, after you all left for Hogwarts, to have dinner every Friday, all of us," Molly said. Everyone looked at Ron who was blushing. It wasn't until then that Hermione noticed the blond sitting next to him.

"And who are you? I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you," Hermione said, Ron looked up and turned to the girl, a bright smile on his face.

The girl gave her a small smile. "I'm Lucy, Ron's fiancé."

Hermione's eyes widened and a bright smile appeared on her face. "I'm so happy for both of you. When are you getting married?"

"In two months," Lucy said, giving Ron an exciting smile. "We've been planning the wedding for almost a year now, we want it to be perfect."

"I'm happy for you, both of you," Hermione said, turning back to her food. Molly and Pansy had begun talking while Theo and Harry began making conversation.

Hermione looked up to see Ginny looking at her. "So Ginny. What have you been working on recently. I read a few months ago that you had resigned from being a seeker."

"That's old news," she said, waving her hand. "I stopped playing after I became pregnant with James, almost right after I got pregnant, so my quidditch career was merely a blink, but I'm fine with that. I have a wonderful family. Right now, I'm looking for something to catch my eye. I'm also trying to raise three little ones and we all know how hard that is," she said, a small smile on her lips. "How about you?"

"And I'm a wedding planner actually. After I left I found a certain liking in it, and you know me I'm a planner so..."

"I had no idea. You both seem really happy doing what you're doing. And your children...you've raised them good so far. I can't wait to see what they grow up to be," she said.

"Well we'd like you to be a part of their lives. You were once, one of Hermione's best friends. I think we both agree that we want things to go back to normal, as normal as they can be," Draco said. Hermione nodded, grateful for having Draco. He was saying everything she couldn't say at the moment.

They all finished their meal and then came Draco's desert. A chocolate dessert that his mother had made for him when he was younger and he had learned to cook. It was delicious and she knew Elizabeth and Scorpius always looked forward to it.

Everyone had been surprised to hear that Draco had made it. They usually were surprised at everything Draco did. She didn't blame them, they only knew the cold boy that had existed during their Hogwarts years.

She was overall surprised at the outcome. She really didn't know what to expect. It could have either gone all wrong or perfectly well. Charlie and the other boys were the first to leave. They had planned to go partying a few days previously, they didn't want to disrespect Hermione so they offered to stay, but she didn't allow it, and so they left. Molly and Arthur were next, they gave both Hermione and Draco a hug before leaving asking them to come over for breakfast some time, which they agreed to do.

Ron and Lucy were next, they had an appointment with their wedding planner the next day, that they had to get to. Hermione offered any way possible if they could. Pansy left once Clarence had fallen asleep on the couch. Slowly everyone said their goodbyes until it was only the Malfoys and Potters. They all sat down in the living room, while their kids played upstairs. Only little Lily remained.

"Can I hold her?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and handed the little bundle of joy to her. Hermione looked down at the baby. She immediately felt nostalgic, she remembered when Elizabeth and Scorpius were small. Draco moved in closer and Lily grabbed his finger when he offered it. "Awww she's so cute."

"We're lucky she was a girl. I thought I was gonna end up like mum with six boys. Harry and I really wanted a girl. She's our last actually," Ginny said, looking at Harry who nodded, a smile on his face as he looked at Lily.

She had Ginny's flaming red hair, but she had Harry's green eyes. She was beautiful. Hermione looked up at Draco. "I remember when Elizabeth and Scorpius were this small. They were everything to me, they were all I could think about."

"They grow so fast," Harry said. Draco nodded in agreement. "Are you planning on having any more children?"

Hermione looked up at Draco. "I don't know. Are we?"

"I certainly hope so," he said, and chuckled. He bent down and gave her a small kiss. Hermione smiled and looked back at the couple in front of them.

"You guys should come over some time. Only us. I'd really like to catch up with both of you," Hermione said.

"We'd love to," Ginny agreed.

"Merlin's beard," Harry said, looking at his watch. "Is it that late? I think it's time for us to leave. I'll go get the children, they'll cause a tantrum, they've really become fond of each other haven't they?"

"If you want they can stay. We'll drop them off tomorrow morning before we go see Lucius at the Ministry," Draco said, standing up. Ginny and Harry shared a look.

"We don't want to-"

"Don't worry about," Hermione said.

"Okay then. Thank you really," Ginny said, and hugged Hermione, avoiding suffocating Lily in the process. Hermione gave her a bright smile.

"No problem. It's been a while since the kids have had someone new over," Hermione said.

And with that the Potters were gone. They said goodbye and they left through the fireplace, Lily with them. Draco hugged Hermione. "We did it," he said.

"Yes we did and it went better than expected," Hermione said, cheerfully. Suddenly there was a lot of giggling coming from upstairs. "They're going to be a handful."

"Yes they are."

* * *

 **Date: Monday~December 8, 2003**

After a long night of trying to get everyone to sleep, Hermione woke up early the next morning. She made pancakes for everyone. They all sat down at the kitchen table, all of them eating their pancakes with excessive amounts of syrup. Only Scorpius had little syrup. He was a lot like Hermione, he checked what he ate. It was surprising for a three year old.

Draco walked in, still in his pajamas, a robe over his clothing. Hermione wore something along those lines. Draco walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing against her. He kissed her softly before giving her a bright smile. He then went to sit with the kids and began making funny faces with his food, trying to make them laugh. He succeeded.

Hermione smiled. Even now after two kids she still saw why she loved the man in front of her so much. Why she had decided to accept his proposal.

After getting all the kids dressed (Hermione gave Albus and James clothes that Scorpius had either been too small or too big on him) they made their way to the Potter household. Hermione was surprised to find that everything seemed cozy and there were books everywhere.

"Mum!" James said, he immediately ran to the kitchen. They all followed. Ginny was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue long sleeved.

"Well suddenly I feel underdressed," she said, looking at Hermione and Draco. Draco wore a dark black suit while Hermione wore a fitted dress, their daily clothes style. Harry walked into the kitchen, in a dark suit but with a medium length, leather jacket. Auror uniform.

"Good Morning," he said, shaking Draco's hand and giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Hermione was surprised at how comfortable he already was. He ruffled each of his kids' heads and gave Ginny a quick peck on the lips. "I'm late. Sorry! Do you guys want to come with?"

"We have to go drop off the kids at Pansy's-"

"I can take care of them. Don't worry. I'm sure the kids might want to get to know each other more. And we owe you for last night," Ginny said.

"Oh can we mum," Elizabeth and Scorpius said in unison.

"Sure thing little kids," Draco said. Hermione nodded, not like she had a choice anyways. She hugged each of the children and turned to Ginny.

"Thank you so much. We'll be back soon. We have to go check up on Lucius," Hermione said. Ginny nodded, understanding.

They both followed Harry into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic," Harry said. The green flames exploded higher around them and soon enough they were at the Ministry. Harry pulled them, trying to make quick work through the massive crowd of wizards and witches trying to get to work. Hermione and Draco tried to keep their head down, upon seeing several reporters huddled together, waiting for something. For them.

Hermione had thought that they succeeded but when they least expected, Hermione bumped into a man who dropped his stack of papers. Hermione bent down to apologize and immediately regretted it upon seeing the camera hung around his neck and a little plate saying, _Daily Prophet Photographer_. She cursed herself silently before being pulled up by Harry and Draco and beginning to walk really quickly through the massive crowd of people who were already turning heads.

At that moment in time she was so grateful towards Pansy for basically training her to run in heels. Several photographers began asking questions. She couldn't make any of them as several photographers gathered together and began taking pictures of the three of them. Hermione felt Draco's protective arm come around her, which caused even more questions to be thrown out at them.

Finally after what seemed like a long walk, they finally reached the doors that led into the elevator. Harry slammed the door closed, glaring out at the photographers. "God there's so many! Did you see that?"

They all laughed. Hermione was happy Harry had lightened the mood, even if it was really dumb and obvious. Hermione leaned against the wall, and saw Draco taking deep breathes. He was nervous. Lucius had been fine that last time they had seen them, but Lucius was Lucius and he was very prideful. He wouldn't say if there was anything wrong. Hermione could feel Harry's eyes on them.

Hermione won't over to Draco, expecting the elevator to stop at any moment. She gave him a tight hug and grabbed his hand. She gave him an encouraging luck and quickly they regained their composure. Hermione flattened her hair and Draco pulled on his suit, together they walked out of the elevator.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. Hopefully I'll see you with another chapter soon!? I'd really like to hear what you thought of this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, it has been several months since I've updated any of my stories, and I've recently started getting back into this one, so hopefully if all goes well I'll be updating once a week, but no promises. It all depends on how this goes. Also I'm writing this for fun, so ignore all of my grammar mistakes because I'm not an English pro ;D!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. Everything came from the queen JK Rowling!**

* * *

 **Chrysalism**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Date: Monday~ December 8, 2003**

They got off the elevator hand in hand, they ignored the looks they were getting, and followed Harry past several offices and right to the "main" office itself. The words _Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic_ , were engraved into a gold plate outside of the office. Without knocking on the door, Harry opened the door.

On his table, writing a letter, was Kingsley, he wore midnight blue Wizarding robes, his eyes brows furrowed, concentrating on what he was writing. He looked up, and blinked twice before standing up.

"Ah, I was expecting both of you to be come around at some point," he said, walking over to them. They shook hands, he gave Hermione a bright smile. He didn't seem quite fond of Draco, but wasn't rude either. "I just finished writing a letter to the Department of Immigration to let Lucius Malfoy out. He will be out of here in no time."

"Thank you Minister...truly," said Draco, taking a small step forward. Kingsley nodded at Draco and looked between them.

"Sit down both of you, we have some stuff to talk about. I don't know if you want Harry-"

"He can stay," Hermione said, smiling at Harry who sat next to Hermione.

"Very well, so I have received your transferring papers. St. Mungos has accepted you, but I don't know if the patients will be to keen on the idea...of you being a healer," he said, awkwardly. Draco nodded, understanding. "But we have decided to give you a month long trial. You are an exceptional healer, your previous boss seemed to think so, and was very disappointed to see you go, so I think it's a risk we're going to have to take. You start Wednesday morning at 6? Is that fine with you?"

"Absolutely," Draco said, nodding.

"Your schedule will be given to you then, if we decide to keep you after the month, you can work out your schedule to your liking. Healer Angelica Weasley is the head of the department, so you'll be seeing a lot of her. She's several months pregnant so she will need a lot of help around the hospital."

Draco nodded. Hermione didn't know Angelica had become a healer. She made a side note to ask Ginny about that later.

"And Hermione, I hear you own a shop in Diagon Alley?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes for a year or two. A friend has been running it for me," Hermione said.

"Very well. Now, Malfoy Enterprises-"

"Is a family business that we have all put our part in-"

"People seem to be think that it may be related to the recent mur-"

"I assure you that _my family and I_ have had no part in the recent murders-"

"We'd like to investigate the building," Kingsley finished off. Hermione glared at the man in front of her. It would always be the same, they would never trust the Malfoys, at least not for a very long time.

"Kingsley...do we-"

"The people will...look Hermione...Draco. I wish I could do something about it, but several Aurors and Ministry officials just want to take precautions. It'll also clear you out so we won't have any problems with you," he said to them. "We're just going to inspect it, thirty minutes tops. We'll be in and out."

There was a moment of silence.

"Very well," Draco nodded, standing up. Hermione rose as well. She wasn't too keen on the idea, but there was no way out of it, unless they wanted to have a target on their back. "When?"

"Later tonight? If it's alright with you?" He asked. Hermione and Draco exchanged a look before nodding. "Wonderful. I'll see you both later then? Harry take them to Lucius. I'm sure the Department has gotten the letter by now."

Hermione and Draco followed Harry out of the room. They didn't say a word as they got into the elevator once more, and went up to the Immigration Department.

As they walked past several room Harry said, "I'm really sorry about that, I didn't know anything-"

"Don't worry Potter. We didn't expect anything less, but Hermione on the other hand…"

"What was I supposed to do Draco? Just let them attack us-"

"Hermione, love. We mustn't worry about. They're just going to search, it's not like we're hiding anything. They won't even take long and Harry is going to be there," he said, to her, rubbing her arm to calm her down. She took a deep breath.

"So...how is France?" Harry suddenly asked.

"It's beautiful! The food is exquisite and the views are just marvelous. You should join us on one of our vacations there when we go. The kids will finally have someone else to play with at the beach, especially now that they've gotten to know each other."

"Especially Scorpius and Albus," Harry agreed. They stopped in front of a black door. Harry gave the door two small knocks before walking in.

Hermione walked in and saw a queen sized bed in the corner, a small table where Lucius and Narcissa were drinking coffee. Lucius seemed perfectly well. He had cut his once long blond hair, it suited him. They both got up and walked over to Hermione and Draco.

Lucius and Draco embraced for several moments while Narcissa and Hermione hugged and began thanking Harry. Lucius and Hermione finally hugged and she felt her eyes beginning to sting and the lump in her throat grow. She was excited and relieved that he was fine, that everything was fine.

"The kids miss you," Hermione said, pulling away, giving him a small smile.

"I can't wait to see them," he said. He turned to Harry. "When is my trail?"

"Kingsley sent a letter to the Immigration Department and he found a way to let you go. So you're free to go whenever you want," Harry said. Lucius shook his hand, thanking him. "Don't worry."

"I heard about the...um disappearances and murders-"

"Lucius," Hermione interrupted giving him a look. It had been a while since Lucius or any of them had talked about their small little group they had formed around the time the kids had been born.

There had been several murders in France, it wasn't until later on that they figured out that several death eaters were going off on a killing spring. Several families that the Malfoys had contact had volunteered help protect Draco and his family. They had made it very clear that they didn't accept Hermione or the children, being part of the Malfoys.

The Parkinsons, Notts, Zabinis, Greengrasses, Carrows, and Rosiers had arranged a meeting at Lucius and Narcissa's home where they explained the situation, one that none of them knew. They were looking for the Malfoys, after hearing that Draco had, had half bloods as children. They wanted to kill him, the babies, and Hermione for "tainting" the family name. Even Lucius' and Narcissa's name had been thrown in the mix at some point.

* * *

 _"We can't let that happen!" Pansy had said, she stood close to Theo who looked angry. She walked over to Hermione who seemed shaken. She wrapped her arms around her._

 _"Of course we can't, you are all like our family. And Hermione has grown to be trustworthy and a wonderful woman. We can't let some old, ignorant prejudices ruin what you've gained...especially not you Draco. You deserve so much more," Astoria said, walking over to Draco. She rubbed his arm, making him sit down._

 _Hermione hadn't been the most fond of Astoria Greengrass at the time. She was, if Hermione was correct, smitten with Draco. And why should she care? They weren't together anymore._

 _Blaise went to sit down next to her and started rubbing her back. "We'll do whatever it takes to keep you and children safe," he said. "Have you decided their names?"_

 _Hermione shook her head. It had only been a few hours since she had given birth. She had denied going to the hospital, knowing what might happen if she went there. She had heard rumors of people's children disappearing after they had given birth. She wasn't about to risk it. Narcissus, Lucius, and Draco had been there, and that's all she had needed. She had wished Pansy had been there for more moral support, though._

 _"We'll walk around the perimeter," said Isabelle Rosier, her boyfriend Greg Goyle besides her. Goyle nodded. Hermione hadn't heard of a pure blood family by the name of Rosier, but apparently there had been one, once upon a time. "We'll be back in an hour."_

 _No one said anything as they walked out of the house. Hermione looked up as Lucius and, Pansy's father, Marcus began making conversation. "We'll protect you, all of you. You have been like a brother to me ever since we were boys...and your son, he's been nothing but a gentleman to our girl. He found the person...look she's not what everyone expected, but she's much more than that. I personally would do anything to save the girl."_

 _"Thank you Marcus, but what exactly are we supposed to do?"_

 _"We catch the death eaters who are behind this and turn them in."_

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and slid her hand into Draco's. They stood out of Malfoy's Enterprises, their wands out. The Aurors had already gone in.

Hermione was relieved to at least know that they had picked up Scorpius and Elizabeth from Ginny's and sent them to Lucius, who was dying to see them again. "Did we make the best decision...coming back?"

Draco turned to her and hugged her seeing the tears in her eyes. "Mione...we made the decision we thought was best. You can see Harry, Ginny, Ron, and all of the Weasleys. I know some of them won't be too pleased to see my father for sure, we understand. We're not going to push it either, but for now we can talk to them, have dinner… isn't that what you have wanted? To talk to them after four years?"

"Sometimes...sometimes I just wish it was us; you, me, and the children. Is that bad?" She asked, putting her head into his neck.

"Trust me, I wish that was the case sometimes. But we can't hide away for the rest of our lives, love," he said, brushing her hair.

They spent a few moments standing there, hugging. They pulled apart when they heard footsteps coming towards them. It was dark outside. Harry, Seamus, Ron, and Dean came out of the elevator.

"As I thought...nothing was found. I'll make sure to write up the report first thing tomorrow," Harry assured them. "The rest of the Aurors left a few minutes ago."

"Thank you," Draco said, they all shook hands.

"Well that's us for tonight. We'll see you soon," Harry said, each one of them dissaperated one by one.

Draco and Hermione returned home where they found everyone waiting for them. By everyone she meant the Parkinsons, Notts, Zabinis, Greengrasses, Carrows, and Goyles (Isabelle Rosier had gotten married to Goyle during the summer).

"What's going on?" Draco asked, as he walked into the dining room, where everyone looked grim. "Did something happen?"

Lucius stood up and handed them a small piece of parchment. Hermione looked down and read; _We have received news that prestigious Malfoys have returned with their mudblood pet and half blood bastards. Leave, we don't need you and your little posy getting involved in business that isn't yours, they will come after you if they figure out who has returned for good. The Daily Prophet has stories already, prepared for the next week. If I were you, I would back up and leave I'm before any danger comes to you._

"It wasn't signed?" She asked.

"They were trying to warn us? Why would they do that? It makes no sense," Draco said, shaking his head.

Hermione took a few cautious steps, looking around. "Do you think they could be watching us?" Draco's head snapped up, looking around. "I can ask Harry for help."

"Can you? I don't think we should keep this to ourselves...they're-"

"Don't worry son," Lucius said. Hermione went over to the fireplace, to contact Harry through the Floo Network. A few seconds passed before Harry's face popped up.

"Hey 'Mione," he said, waving. "Is something wrong?"

"Harry we got a letter...of some sort. They were warning us, I didn't want to bother, but do you think there could be any way we could meet with the Order?" She asked, she was nervous, no doubt.

"Sure! You know where right?" He asked, he looked confused.

"Yes...it's just we have some friends…"

"I'm sure no one will mind" he said, scratching his head.

"Thank you Harry, we'll be there in five give or take a few," she said. He nodded and disappeared. She turned to look at the others, she gave them a nod before grabbing a quill and piece of parchment from a nearby desk. She neatly wrote _12_ _Grimmauld_ _Place_. "Pass it around, don't read it out loud."

"I'll go get the children," Draco said. Hermione watched as Draco ran up the stairs to the kids' room. Lucius walked over to her side and hugged her, giving her moral support. It always came back to the fact that she wasn't a pure blood, to them she would always be an abomination, someone who wasn't supposed to have magic.

Several minutes later, Hermione and everyone else stood outside 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione was carrying Scorpius who was fast asleep while Draco held Elizabeth. Scorpius had started to wake up after they had apparated here. "Mum...where are we?"

"Don't worry sweetheart," Hermione murmured into his ear, before looking up when the door was opened. Harry came out, with Ron and Ginny.

"Come on in then," Harry said, waving them into the house. Together including Hermione and the children, they were twenty two of them, standing outside a dark street close to midnight.

Hermione was the first to move towards the place. She walked up the steps leading to the door that had a number 12 on it. Walking in she didn't know what to expect.

That last she had been in there, was during the war when they had stayed a few weeks in hiding. Since then, everything seemed to have been cleaned up and remodeled. The furniture was new and they seemed to have given the walls a fresh coat of paint. Ginny led them through and into the kitchen where a lot of people seemed to have gathered. All the Weasleys were there, as well as Andromeda and young Teddy. Several other Order members stood around the table, amongst them several DA members were there, which they might as well be Order members now.

Draco and Hermione were sat down at the table. Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in front of them. Without saying a word, Hermione slid the piece of paper across the table to them. Hermione looked up to see everyone glaring at each other.

Harry looked confused passing it to Ron. "They warned you about this? Who would do that?"

"I don't know Harry, but…"

"Three years ago, the night the kids were born, we got a message, much like this one. Our friends," Draco said, waving to big group behind them. "They wanted to help us, keep Hermione and the kids safe. They got close to us at point, but we ended up catching several death eaters that we later turned into the French Ministry."

" _You_ all turned in the death eaters," asked Ernie looking at the Slytherins behind Hermione and Draco. Draco glared at Ernie, but Hermione grabbed his hand, calming him down.

"Hermione is our family," Pansy spoke up. Hermione felt a small hand on her shoulder, and knew immediately that it was Pansy's. "She's as much as family as you have been. We've protected her, each and every one of us, with our own lives. I think everyone here would risk their lives for her."

Hermione looked up and meet Harry's eyes. "Are you one hundred-"

"Harry they're my family," Hermione said, softly. "They've taken care of me more than once. I can trust them. All of them."

Harry nodded before quietly talking with Ginny and Ron, none of them seemed too eager about what they were talking. "For now, we're going to be adding more wards to your house."

Draco glanced at Hermione. She hadn't expected so little, she felt disappointed and pissed off. Squeezing his hand she said,"Thank you...Harry...all of you," giving them a forced smile. Ginny could see it in their faces, but looked down at her palms instead. Hermione stood up, Draco behind her. "Well it's late and I think everyone would like to leave now...so I think we should leave."

Just as she finished a loud crash came from the living room. All the Slytherins formed a circle around Draco and Hermione, and it didn't go unnoticed. Hermione held Scorpius closer to her chest as the door was opened, everyone's wands out.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she saw her older headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, walk in. She looked up and put her hands in the air, "I'm sorry I came late. What a welcome committee we have here. Ah...Narcissa! Yes I got your letter."

There was another loud pop and Kreacher appeared on top of the table, he immediately got off the table. "Kreacher do you think you could-" Harry began, but Kreacher wasn't paying attention to Harry. Instead he was in front of Narcissa his eyes wide.

"Kreacher, thank you for informing Headmistress McGonagall about the meeting," Narcissa said. Kreacher gave a low bow before turning to Hermione.

"Mistress Granger...have you brought little Mistress and little Master with you. They must not hear the problems of their elders," Kreacher said, looking at Hermione with worried looks. Hermione gave him a small smile before turning to Elizabeth who had woken up, Scorpius with her.

"Kreacher!" They both exclaimed in unison. They jumped off of their parents arms and grabbed hold of Kreacher's hands who gave them a right smile, before pulling them out of the kitchen.

"I think that might be the first time I've ever seen him smile," Harry said, looking confused.

"Kreacher is loyal to the Black House, Potter," McGonagall said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways I received the note that Narcissa sent me, and if wards is the only thing you could do, consider yourselves idiots."

"Kingsley only gives us-"

"He might be the Minister, Potter, but you and I both know he doesn't give a damn about the Order anymore. You have to grab a hold of the Order, before Kingsley drives it down the hill," McGonagall said, before turning to Hermione and Draco. "It's so good to see you two finally sorted out your problems."

"Good to see you too, Headmistress," Draco said, wrapping his arm around Hermione.

"Now I know this isn't the best time, especially not with the letter situation and all, but Hogwarts has been planning a sort of reunion for several months now. We wanted to invite all of those who took part in the War, put our _differences_ and _prejudice_ aside. It's going to be a week long event. The letters are being sent as we speak. It starts Wednesday, the tenth. We moved schedule around to make this possible. While this is happening, I'm sure here will be able to pull some strings and have your house warded and searched for dark objects, if there is any. I'll talk to Kingsley to have twenty four hour rotations set, around each of the Malfoys."

"Please, Professor...we don't want to bother you-"

"Nonsense you and your family have been nothing but been helpful in the planning. It was your idea after all, Hermione."

Ah...yes. That was what she was forgetting. A little less than a year ago, Headmistress McGonagall had bumped into Hermione in the streets of Paris where they fell into deep conversation which later became a discussion about table arrangements and activities.

"Now all of you, off you go to tell your boss you'll be absent, he'll surely be upset, but will nonetheless be excited to show off his best Aurors," McGonagall said, shaking her head in disapproval. "I'll see you all very soon, I hope."

Everyone said their goodbyes to the Headmistress as they left. Some of them even gave Hermione and the other Slytherins small smiles. She didn't blame them, she knew she couldn't even though she sometimes wished she could. Five years ago they were fighting a war against them, today they stood together, in the same room.

After the last person left, including the Hermione's friends, eight people stood in the kitchen.

"Headmistress," Lucius began. "We thank you for what you have done here today."

"Please, I've wanted to get everyone out of Kingsley's spell...Potter, you and I, both know his interest isn't in the people anymore, it hasn't been for several years! He's more scared of what other will say about this _precious_ Ministry."

"Yes, I guess so, I just don't think he'll let _me_ go-"

"Nonsense, how can there be a Hogwarts reunion without the Golden Trio, especially now that Ms. Granger has returned," McGonagall said, summoning a chair and sitting down. "And if he decides to say otherwise you owl me and I'll make sure to send a howler the minute I have time."

"Thank you, Headmistress," he said. He turned to Hermione. "Look 'Mione, I'm really sorry we didn't decide to do anything else, even if Kingsley had-"

"Harry you...I can't even right now! I thought _you_ of all people would know what it feels like to be threatened, to have your _entire_ family threatened," Hermione exclaimed. "I really want to give you another chance, but you don't stand up when I need you the most…"

"I know Hermione and I'm really...really sorry," he said.

"Sorry…" she murmured. "You know, after some time, after you keep saying that word over and over, it stops meaning something." She wished she could say she regretted, but she didn't. She was tired of hearing that word. She had heard it so many times, it almost felt like just another meaningless word.

She didn't say anything else as she walked out of the room. "Just give her time, Harry," she heard Lucius say.

"I just-"

"We know," Draco said. "She's just been through a lot. Not all of us can move as quickly as you. She still has her scars from the war."

* * *

 **What are some of your favorite Dramione fanfictions. I've read several well known ones, but I want to see something different which I haven't in a while! So feel free to recommend any!**

 **X SimplyDelacour**


End file.
